


Everyone is a Stripper?

by A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees



Series: The InterSans Highway [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Basically a bunch of Sans' watch two Sans' do the frick frack, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, Exhibitionism, M/M, Stripping, also there's a stripper pole, the whole smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees/pseuds/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underlust Sans brings a stripper pole to the Sans meeting, Error is easily flustered, and Blueberry is secretly pretty wild.<br/>(Welcome to the interdimensional Sans meeting room! Where all the Sans' from all the AUs get together!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is a Stripper?

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like there aren't enough good SansxSans fanfictions out there, so I'm throwing together my personal collection of different AU Sans' fricking. Enjoy the weird Skelesex lovelies!~
> 
> Also, Basically all of these stories take place in a sort of interdeminsional room where various Sans' from different AUs come together and talk. Each story will have different pairings, and new AUs may come into play as I learn about them!
> 
> Time for sin!

There existed a room between the dimensions, a sort of strange little place where all the Sans' from different timelines could meet, if they ever found their way there anyway.

After awhile a big enough group discovered the place that they decided to start meeting there regularly, they would swap puns and joke around and pretend they weren't living in constant misery for awhile, it was nice.

Today one of the Sans' brought something with him, and was setting it up while a couple others watched.

Blueberry hopped over to help Lust with whatever he was doing, "why are you guys just standing there instead of helping?" He huffed at Classic and Fell, who were both just sort of standing there drinking condiments.

"It's called supervising," they said in unison.

"Never..speak in sync with me..ever again," Fell whispered.

Classic just laughed, "Gee Edgeberry, it's almost like..we're the same person?"

Fell snorted a bit and shook his head, turning his attention back to his mustard bottle.

Blueberry shook his head and sighed, "guess it'll just be me helping then!"

"Too bad," Lust sighed, "oh! Not that you aren't just precious for helping me, but..I feel like we need a bit more strength to secure it in place."

Blueberry put a gloved hand to his mouth, chewing on the finger thoughtfully, then he brightened up suddenly, eyes sparkling, "oh! I got it!" He squeaked, hurrying off.

Lust rubbed his head thoughtfully, then leaned back to look at his two condiment drinking alternate selves, he leaned back on his gloved hands and made an almost pouting face up at them, "am I hot enough for you two lazybones to help me?"

"Nah," classic replied.

"Gaster us is hotter," Fell answered.

Both Sans' stared at him.

"WE WERE ALL THINKING IT!" fell yelled.

Blueberry ran up to error and hugged his arm, "error! I need-" he squeaked, startled, when error's strings shot around his soul and hoisted him up.

Error turned and looked up at him with wide eyes, "don't startle me like that you dumb blueberry!"

"Heh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," Blueberry said as Error slowly released his soul again.

"I wasn't SCARED. I was startled. There's a difference," he said.

"Pssh whatever nerd! Anyway, I wanted to know if you could help me and lust put up this pole thing he brought, he said he needs somebody stronger than me to help hold it up, and you're really strong! Especially with your neato soul string thingies!" Blueberry said.

"It's hard enough for me to be here without killing these freaks, I am NOT helping one of them," Error hissed.

Blueberry took his hands and looked up at him pleadingly, "pleease error? It'll just take a minute!"

Error blushed slightly and tried to look angry, "n..I..fucking-fine! But you owe me blueberry!"

Blueberry hugged him happily, "yay! Thank you!"

Error lightly pushed him away and crossed his arms, pretending he didn't like hugs from that sweet precious little sans.

 

Blueberry ran back to lust, toting a less than thrilled error behind him.

"Oh, hey freak," Lust greeted him.

"Look who's talkin," Error replied.

"Are you going to string up my soul again? Because if you do I'd like to request you make the strings a little tighter this time," Lust winked.

Error covered Blueberry's non-exsistence ears, "my god just shut up you fuckin perv!"

"I brought him over to help!" Blueberry said proudly.

"Oh, well in that case, could you use those delightful strings of yours to help me lift this thing to the ceiling?" Lust asked.

"Ugh, fine you little whore," Error said, snapping his strings around the pole on the ground and giving a sharp yank, hoisting it up.

Blueberry summoned a gaster blaster and shot the area near the top, melting the pole to the ceiling, "perfect!" He smiled, "thank you Error!"

"Yeah, nice job, any way I can  
repay-" lust was cut off when error slapped him.

"Finish that thought and I will crack your skull," error growled.

"...kinky," lust whispered.

Error groaned and blueberry hopped up to him and bumped his cute teeth against Error's cheek, "thank you for helping!" He said cheerfully, then he hurried off to where gastersans was trying to get a bottle unstuck from the hole in his hand.

Error blushed bright blue and pulled his strings away from the pole, crossing his arms.

"In the mood for a little blueberry pie are we?" Lust teased, wiggling his sort-of eyebrows.

"Fuck. You," Error hissed.

"Gladly.~"

***  
About ten minutes later, lust had everyone's attention, he was leaning against the shiny pole and waiting for them to finish gathering around it.

"so, the hell is that?" Classic asked, "because it looks like a stripper pole."

"Maybe because that's exactly what it is," lust replied.

"Lust, why did you bring a stripper pole to an interdeminsional meeting?" Gastersans questioned.

"To make things more interesting, duh," lust replied.

"What if we all took turns dancin like fucking weirdos," Classic said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Why not? It would certainly be interestin, not to mention probably pretty funny. We're all basically the same person anyway," he shrugged.

"...it..could be fun," gastersans said.

"We should all try and see who's best at it, even though it's definitely gonna be mr. I never put my fucking tongue away," Classic said.

Lust licked across his teeth in reply.

"Yes! This'll be super fun!" Blueberry clapped.

"You're all disturbed," error grumbled.

"Fine, if you don't want to join in then you can just judge," Lust said.

"What about you edgy? Wanna play 'who's the best stripper' with us?" Classic asked.

"Mh...I dunno. It's fucking weird," fell said.

"Live once and awhile! It's not like anyone who isn't you will see anyway," Lust pointed out.

"Listen to Mr.jellytongue, he's a smart whore," Classic said.

"...fine. I guess," fell grumbled.

"That's the spirit! Sort of!" Blueberry said.

"Okay, so..how exactly does this work?" Gastersans asked.

"Do you need a...demonstration?" Lust asked, hooking a leg around the pole.

"...yes, actually," gastersans replied.

"Oh. Well, I might as well go first anyway," Lust said, grabbing onto the pole with one hand, "show you other Sans' how it's done."

"This kind of dancing looks fun!" Blueberry said.

"Should he be here for this? I feel like he's too innocent," error said.

"I wanna see alternate me naked," blueberry replied with a big smile.

Everyone else kind of stared at him for a minute, then just awkwardly turned their attention back to lust.

"Oh, it might be weird and boring without music," Lust said.

Everyone looked at error. Error groaned and opened a portal to  
Underfell, yanking a stereo out of it and handing it to Lust.

"IS THAT WHERE ALL MY FUCKIN STUFF HAS BEEN GOIN?!" Fell yelled.

"Oh don't rattle your bones at me you little bitch, just calm down and remember I could fucking crush you," error replied.

"Guys no fighting!" Blueberry huffed, grabbing both of their hands, "play nice and watch Lust be weird!"

Lust shook his head and set the stereo down, he pressed a button and megalovania started playing at full blast. Everyone kind of snickered at this and Lust kicked the stereo to shut it up. He fiddled around with the thing for a couple minutes before some normal, quieter music came on, it sounded like pop dance music.

"Close enough," he shrugged, walking around the pole once before hooking his legs around it and swinging in a full circle.

"That looks fun!" Blueberry chirped.

"Shhh," Classic said, patting Blueberry's face.

Lust kicked his legs up around the pole, suspending himself up with just his legs for a second before sliding down, it looked like holding himself up like that took a bit too much effort. He took off his sleevless purple jacket and tossed it in an unamused Error's face.

Lust's face heated up a little as he pulled his shirt off, everyone was just staring intensely, this was almost embarrassing to him, almost. He swiped his purple tongue across his teeth again and spun around the pole once more, kicking a leg up and hanging upside down briefly, his purple soul could be seen beating steadily under his ribs. No one would admit that they all sort of wanted to go touch it.

Error's hand twitched slightly, but he restrained himself from stringing up that delicious looking soul.

Classic whistled and threw some Temmie flakes towards Lust like it was money.

Lust flipped back right-side up and landed in front of the pole, breathing a bit hard. He unzipped his pants a little and Blueberry and Classic both whistled.

Lust pulled the pants and his boots off, pressing up against the pole again, face fairly purple with a savagely horny look in his eyes. He had summoned up a shiny, jelly looking purple ecto-dick for himself, which the other Sans' were definitely not expecting.

Error twitched again, Classic squeezed the ketchup bottle he was holding a little too hard, sending ketchup flying everywhere, Fell blushed wildly and seemed unsure of whether he wanted to cover his face or not, Gastersans pulled out his phone and started quietly taking pictures, and Blueberry looked at Lust curiously, then at the ecto-dick, licking his teeth with his own light blue tongue.

Lust noticed that and made a mental note to try and fuck that version of himself later. Lust pulled his boots back on, leaving him wearing just the boots and his fingerless gloves. He hooked one leg around the pole and gave a final 360 degree swing, then walked over to Fell, "am I hot yet?~" he asked teasingly, tugging at Fell's shirt collar.

Fell made a distorted squeaking sound and hissed, swatting Lust away, "P-put your clothes back on!"

"Mmnnnah, I'm fine like this," Lust said, going and sitting on the couch, not even making an attempt at decency as he just sat there with his legs open and started absent-mindedly rubbing himself. "Who wants to go next?" He asked as if what he was doing was completely normal.

Blueberry watched him with brightly tinged cheeks, and all the others tried to ignore him, to varying degrees of success.

"please fucking stop," Error said, trying to hide his own fairly blue face.

"No fucking shame at all," Fell muttered, glancing at Lust occasionally but pretending he wasn't.

"Hot-dog," Classic said, then he held up a hotdog.

"...I'll go, this is a fun game," Gastersans said evenly, he didn't look flustered at all. He walked up and immediately ditched his jacket, starting out shirtless.

He had no idea what he was doing really, this was totally new, but he figured he'd try to have fun with it as he spun around a couple times, practically hugging the pole.

He tripped over himself a little and nearly fell, then he lit a cigarette and walked off, "nevermind, I'm done," he said, going over to stand by Lust and smoke.

"Wow, that was super lame," Blueberry said.

"But he is SMOKIN," Classic chuckled. "Seriously though did you even try at all?"

Gastersans shrugged his jacket back on and then just shrugged.

"Judge says?" Lust questioned.

"Judge says he never fucking agreed to judge and you still haven't put your dick away," error replied.

"Well public nudity turns me on," Lust said.

"Everything turns you on," gastersans said, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"This game is stupid, I'm not doin' it," fell said, crossing his arms and trying to look angry, which was hard since he was sweating and his entire face was red.

"I'm too lazy to dance, I can always just strip though," Classic said a bit teasingly, unzipping his hoodie a little.

"Boooo! You're both just too scared!" Blueberry huffed.

"I don't see you gettin' up there," Classic pointed out.

"Yeah? Watch me!" He said, practically skipping up to the pole, he looked adorable.

"Blueberry are you sure you want  
to-" error started, but blueberry cut him off, "yep! This seems fun, so I'm gonna do it! I like flustering people, it's so funny! And then I feel all warm.."

Error coughed and blushed a bit harder thinking about blueberry getting all hot and bothered. He tried to not think about it more, but then blueberry started dancing. He tried to do what Lust did, wrapping his legs around the pole and holding himself there without using his hands, the only difference was he seemed to be strong enough to actually stay like that.

He kept himself suspended up on the pole as he pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it aside before grabbing onto the pole with his hands again and dropping down. He grinned and swung around on it a bit, seeming to be enjoying himself.

He danced around a bit more, seeming to have the most energy out of all of them, and then he stopped, looked directly at Error, and slowly pulled his own pants down, sliding out a blue tongue to swipe across his teeth at the same time.

Error glitched out and then froze in place for a second as a rebooting bar appeared above his head. Blueberry giggled and looked over at the other Sans', who were all staring, pretty shocked.

Fell's mouth was hanging open and Classic was squeezing the hotdog he was holding very tightly, staring at blueberry with a bright blue face.

Gastersans' face was tinged yellow, and he pulled his phone out again, recording video this time.

Lust was rubbing himself and watching blueberry with a mix of surprise and, well, lust.

Blueberry swung around a bit more, only wearing his cute blue gloves now, his face was bright blue and he was sweating a little, but not from the exercise. He whined a bit after a minute and walked over to lust, leaning forward and practically smashing their teeth together.

Lust made a startled sound and jolted, not having expected that at all.

"I feel all hot.." Blueberry murmured, "wanna help me fix it?"

List nodded, eyes wide, and held Blueberry's face, starting to makeout with him, purple tongue sliding over blue, both starting to make breathy, panting sounds.

"Holy FUCK," fell exclaimed, in complete shock.

"Oh my god.." Classic murmured, not believing it either.

"I'm gonna show this to my version of Alphys," gastersans said, face heating up more as he continued to record the two skeletons.

"HEY!" Error snapped, face bright blue as he suddenly snagged both their souls, hoisting them up and away from eachother, "NO FUCKING IN THE INTERDIMENSIONAL MEETING ROOM!"

"Tighter Daddy!~" Lust whined, pawing at his soul. Error immediately dropped him.

"E-error..nn..feels kinda nice.." Blueberry murmured, eyes half closed and breath heavy.

Error blushed harder and dropped him too, covering his face and starting to glitch out.

"W-why'd you let go? It was nice," Blueberry murmured.

"...SANS FUCK PARTY!" Classic yelled suddenly, throwing his ketchup bottle across the room and kissing fell.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Fell practically screeched, shoving Classic.

"Too much?" He asked. Fell slapped him.

Blueberry started kissing lust again, the two were lying on the floor now, since Error had dropped them there.

"E-error...nh...s-sure you don't want to..do that soul thing again?" Blueberry breathed as lust licked his neck.

"Nh..I.." Error rubbed his face and tried to figure out how to react, because this was incredibly hot, so hot he almost wanted to be a part of it, but he was also angry that anyone besides him was touching his precious Blueberry.

"O-OHH!" Blueberry suddenly cried out, lust had stuck his ecto-dong up through the hole in Blueberry's pelvis and was grinding against him in a rhythmic motion. Blueberry was clearly loving it.

He hooked his hands in Lust's ribs and cried out loudly, legs kicking a bit as Lust panted, shoving into him and rubbing against him.

"Ngh...g-god.." Lust breathed, face growing increasingly purple as blueberry nipped at him and squeezed his ribs.

"MORE MORE AAAHHH YESSS!" Blueberry cried loudly, writhing beneath Lust and making an expression of pure pleasure. His blue eyes rolled back a bit and he had a huge grin on his face, blue tongue lolling to the side and dripping as he clutched Lust.

Lust was a bit taken aback at how loud and unabashed Blueberry was, it was incredibly hot.

He moaned as blueberry reached under his ribs to squeeze at his soul, though it was barely audible over Blueberry's constant cries of pleasure.

"Ahh-AHH-AAAAHHNN! LUSSTT HAAHH...NNN..YESssss," he groaned happily, trying to rub up against Lust even more.

Lust reached under the cute skeleton's ribcage and squeezed his soul firmly. Blueberry lost it, screaming out loudly and jolting, practically spasming as orgasm washed over him. His delighted sounds were enough to push Lust over the edge, he panted and moaned, rubbing against Blueberry a bit more as his whole body shuddered.

Then the two lay there, pretty out of breath.

"That was the absolute hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," Classic said after a minute.

Lust blushed a bit and cleared his throat, getting up shakily and finally dissipating his ecto-dick.

Blueberry just smiled up at him innocently, "you think so? Thanks!"

"God.." Fell murmured, seeming unsure what to do with himself.

"Saved," gastersans said, pressing a button on his phone.

Error crouched beside blueberry and helped him sit up, since the skeleton seemed too warn out to move much, "th-that was..uh..i-it.." Error stammered, blushing still.

Blueberry pressed his teeth to Error's sweetly, "next time you should join in too! It was really fun.."

Error stopped functioning again, making computer-like error sounds and glitching out.

Lust handed blueberry his pants, "here ya go sweetness, that was uh..it was pretty fantastic."

"Nuh, it was magnificent!" Blueberry said, winking, "just like me! The magnificent Sans!"

Lust laughed a bit and pulled his own pants back on, "we should do it again sometime."

Error suddenly started functioning again and hugged blueberry to his chest, "no, never touch my blueberry again, I don't care how hot it was, he's mine!"

"Aww Error, you're so sweet! But I have enough friendship and love to go around! The normal kind..not the level of violence kind!" Blueberry said, hugging error back.

"I don't think he even understands," Classic said, chuckling a bit.

Error just glared at lust, who pulled his shirt on and took a cautious step back.

"You know, error, as much as I love hugs, I kinda want to put my clothes back on," Blueberry said after a minute.

Error blushed again and let go of him, "shit!"

Blueberry clacked against the ground with a small 'oof'. He managed to pull his pants back on, and then yawned, closing his eyes and just falling asleep there.

Classic went to pick him up, but Error made an angry hissing sound and scooped up the sleeping skele, glaring at Classic, who just raised his hands defensively.

Error set blueberry on the couch and then turned back to the others, "can that please conclude this freakshow?" He huffed.

"yeah, probably a good idea, my paps will be worried," Classic said.

"OH SHIT BOSS IS GONNA KILL ME IF I'M LATE!" Fell exclaimed.

"you wake him up and I'll end your d  
fucking life," Error hissed at fell, snapping his fingers and opening the portals back to undertale and underfell.

"Never thought I'd have so much fun watching two versions of myself fuck," Claasic said, "later lol." He waved and hopped back into his world.

Fell swore quietly and said a hurried goodbye, then dove back into his world.

Gastersans just waved and sort of slid through the wall, back to his own dimension.

Error sighed and sat in front of the couch, deciding to wait until blueberry woke up before he brought him home.


End file.
